


A Social Construct.

by 3DBABE1999



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Alpha Derek, Alpha Peter Hale, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-02 11:51:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20275462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3DBABE1999/pseuds/3DBABE1999
Summary: Virginity is said to be just a Social Construct and Stiles used to be inclined to agree, he was all for people making their bodies their own and all that.. And then he ended up pregnant at only sixteen.. The thing is, is he hasn't had sex.. Ever and suddenly the world's views of virginity and the "loss of virginity", especially an Omega "losing their "virginity" without being married first" all land heavily right on Stiles' shoulders skewing how he viewed the world, at least for a little while, and then the views he once held are strengthened along with his resolve that what is and isn't going on with his body and how it did or didn't happen and how Stiles is going to handle it is really no one's business but his own and to a slightly lesser extent it might also be the unwitting baby daddy's business too..Sort of a "Jane The Virgin" AU type thing where  everything is set in The Teen Wolf Fandom and it's Stiles that's the Virgin, also I've never seen any Episodes of "Jane The Virgin" so you won't need to have ever watched it either to understand what is going on.





	1. Chapter 1

WARNINGS: Alpha/Omega Genders, as in there can be Humans or Supernatural Beings who are Alphas, Alphas as in the Gender are only ever Male and they can develop a "knot" (you know where) if they have sex or masturbate, or Omegas where Omegas as in the Gender are only ever Male and can become pregnant but not get anyone pregnant, then there's Alpha/Beta/Omega Pack Dynamics as in Werewolf Hierachy, Alphas as in Pack Dynamics Hierarchy, are Supernatural Beings that are, will become or have been the Leader of a Pack (Coven, Herd, Swarm, Flock, etc..) and they can be any Gender incuding the Omega Gender, Omegas as in Pack Dynamics are "Lone Wolves" (Lone Witches, Lone Druids, Lone Banshees, Lone Vampires, Lone Centaurs, etc..) that can be any Gender including the Alpha Gender and could have held any position within Pack Dynamic Hierarchy before becoming "Packless" (Covenless, Flockless, Swarmless, etc..") as in they could have once been a Pack Alpha and wound up becoming Packless yet still have the Alpha Spark which means they could eventually build another Pack but they would be an "Omega" until they did, Betas exist only in Pack Dynamics Hierarchy, they can be Human or any type of Supernatural Being that's a part of a Pack (Coven, Herd, Swarm, Flock, etc..) and they can be any Gender including the Alpha or Omega Genders, it's not unusual to see Werewolf Packs with Vampire Members or Vampire Covens with Werewolf Members, it's not unusual for Packs, Covens, Herds, Swarms, etc.. and it's not even unusual for a Vampire, Banshee, Druid, Centaur, Humn, etc.. to somehow wind up becoming a Pack Alpha to a Werewolf Pack or for a Werewolf, Banshee, Druid, Centaur, Human, etc.. to somehow wind up as an Alpha to a Vampire Coven and so on, a Banshee could wind up an Alpha of a Herd of Centaurs or a Swarm of Sprites, etc.. .. 

Basically, Mixed Packs, Covens, Herds, Swarms, Flocks, etc.. are not unusual and and it's not unusual for a group to be led by an Alpha (or by Alphas) that isn't (or aren't) necessarily the same Species as most of the other Members of the group and even Mixed Races of Supernatural Beings such as Half Werewolf-Half Vampires are common and can become a leader of a Pack, Coven, Herd, Swarm, Flock, etc... ..

There's accidental Impregnation through Insemination, but it was a Medical Mistake, so I guess a DubCon Impregnation Warning is warranted.. lots of Foul Language, bullying, Stiles will face bullying and/or verbal and/or physical harrassment and/or assault from a lot of people.. UNDERAGE, Stiles is SIXTEEN when he is ACCIDENTALLY Impregnated during a Massive Medical Screw Up, lots of people calling Stiles bad names because people are assholes who think they have the right to decide that an unwed, pregnant Omega is automatically a whore, slut, homewrecker and basically just calling him all sorts of mean and bad things and/or saying all sorts of mean things to and/or about him or trying to do bad things to him, the "baby daddy" will also face a lot of bullying, harrassment, assault.. 

There's some things I can't warn for because it would be too much of a SPOILER, so BLANKET WARNING: to cover anything and/or everything that could possibly be and/or will possibly be considered Triggering and/or Offensive..

Definitely be prepared for some Twists and Surprises (Again, that I can't WARN for or Tag because it would be a Spoiler, hence the BLANKET WARNING above..)

~0~

~0~

..

..

Stiles hated going to the Gynecologist, but it was necessary to go to his annuel appointments or else it could screw with his dad's health insurance if Stiles didn't attend certain mandatory doctor's appointments, the only plus side was that Stiles' dad also had to attend mandatory appointments which meant that his dad was being checked over by medical profesionals regularly to keep the insurance company satisfied so Stiles would suffer through cold examine rooms and a doctor poking around in his nether regions if it meant keeping him and his dad insured..

The Omega Gendered nurse handed him a paper gown and told him to take off everything then put on the gown then wait for the doctor, as per usual, then he had left the room and closed the door leaving Stiles alone so Stiles could undress and change, so far everything had gone exactly just like any other routine Gynecology visit Stiles had ever gone to..

Stiles had climbed up onto the exam table and laid back to wait.

About twenty minutes into the wait, it was also not unusual for Stiles to be having to sit in the exam room for so long, there was a light knock on the door and when Stiles gave the go ahead for the doctor to enter, the door opened.

"You're not Doctor Shaffe." Stiles stated as he sat up on the table and pulled the gown to where he felt less exposed. The doctor was a man who was probably in his thirties, while Doctor Shaffe was in her sixties and had a bit of an unpleasant judgyness about her she was female and Stiles preferred either a female doctor or a doctor that was an Omega like him..

"I'm Doctor LeFlore, I'm filling in for Doctor Shaffe while she's on vaccation." 

"Vaccation?" Stiles inquired indignantly "No one told me she was going to be on vaccation.. And I think as a patient that's something I should have had the right to know BEFORE I showed up for my appointment so I could have had the option to reschedule.."

"You're absolutely correct." Doctor LeFlore agreed "But it isn't my Clinic and I'm not the one who gets to make or rewrite the rules, if you want to reschedule then that's your right and your call if you'd be more comfortable being seen by Doctor Shaffe then I completely understand."

"When will she be back?" Stiles asked.

"In six weeks.." Doctor LeFlore replied with an apologetic look on his face.

"Six weeks?" Stiles groaned. "I can't hold my appointment off that long, that's almost two whole months away and our insurance company will have a coniption fit if we have too many rescheduled appointments and there's no telling whether or not I could actually make it to an appointment and not have to reschedule again if I scheduled it in six weeks because my schedule is gonna start getting really hectic around that time.." 

"Well, you could go through with your appointment today and if you feel too uncomfortable with me I can always have a nurse come in."

"It's not that.. "Stiles interrupted "It's just Doctor Shaffe was the doctor I chose out of my very limited options of OB/GYN's that actually accepted our insurance, so I'm just a little miffed that the doctor I chose for my specific needs, didn't tell her patients she was going on vaccation so that they'd know that she was leaving them in the hands of a total stranger unless they rescheduled, no offense."

"None taken." Doctor LeFlore replied sounding genuine. "So, do you want to go ahead and go through with your appointment today?"

"Yeah we can do the appointment today.. I actually feel silly for reacting the way I did.. After all, Doctor Shaffe was once upon a time also a complete stranger too."

"Yes.. But.. She was a stranger you chose and knew you were going to be seeing, I was not a stranger you chose or knew you'd be seeing, so your reaction is completely understandable, I've been covering for Doctor Shaffe since Monday and believe it or not, yours has not been the worst reaction I've faced over Doctor Shaffe's vaccation so far, earlier this week a patient screamed and hurled a shoe at me." Doctor LeFlore stated with an earnest nod.

"A shoe?" Stiles chuckled feeling more relaxed.

"Uh huh." Doctor LeFlore confirmed with an amused look on his face. "Needless to say, these last couple of days have been super interesting."

"I bet." Stiles replied.

Doctor LeFlore cracked open Stiles' file. "Okay, oh, no wonder you'e so uneasy, the proceedure you have scheduled is considered pretty intimate by some."

"Ugh, no kidding.." Stiles agreed.

The doctor grinned and said "Well, not everything I actually need for this is in here, so, just let me have a nurse bring everything I need and then I'll get started.." Doctor LeFlore poked his head out the door and said something to one of the nurses that Stiles couldn't hear.

A few seconds later there was a knock on the door, Doctor LeFlore opened it and the nurse on the other side handed the doctor a few things, Stiles wasn't really paying attention because he was busy counting tiles on the ceiling.

"Okay.. I have everything ready.. Are you ready?" The doctor asked.

"Almost" Stiles replied as he stared up at the ceiling "Just trying to find my happy place." he joked.

The doctor gave an understanding nod as he folded the bottom part of the exam table down and pulled out the stirrups. "Okay, put your feet in the stirrups, lay back and scoot down until your rear is hanging off the table."

Stiles did as he was told as the doctor pulled out a wrapped, disposable speculum and got the speculum prepared.

"Okay.. It'll be a little cold, and there'll be some pressure.." the doctor talked Stiles through it as the speculum was pushed inside of Stiles.

"Now, I'm going to begin widening the speculum, again there'll be some pressure." The doctor stated as Stiles felt his channel being opened.

"Alright, your cervix looks good, everything looks perfectly healthy and exactly as it should for this which is great, okay, you'll feel a little pressure" The doctor stated "Annnddd, all done!" 

"That wasn't so bad." Stiles replied as the doctor carefully closed the speculum, removed it and disposed of it..

"And you didn't have to wait six weeks to try to work in an appointment!" Doctor LeFlore replied brightly as he had Stiles scoot back up the bed, folded the stirrups back down and returned the lowered bottom part of the bed back to its original position.

"Yeah." Stiles agreed with a grin and a chuckle.

"Okay.. You can get dressed and then you're free to go." Doctor LeFlore stated with a smile as he stepped out of the room.

Stiles pulled back on his boxers and his pants, then he removed the paper gown, threw it away and put on his shirt, then his socks and shoes..

NINE WEEKS LATER...

School had been back in session for three weeks already and yet Stiles was still trying to get over the "summertime slump", that period of time where it takes a while to readjust to waking up at the ass-crack of dawn and not being able to just eat whatever, whenever, Stiles was still exhausted and always hangry (Yes, HANGRY as in hungry plus angry, okay, well not exactly angry, more like cranky, but neither crungry or hanky (with a "y" not an "ie") were a thing, now were they?) between breakfast and lunch at school, even after having three weeks to get back into the swing of things..

And it wasn't just the constant feelings of lethargy and a very cranky hunger, Stiles was starting to feel run down in other ways too, there was aching in the back of his neck and shoulders, headaches, and sometimes even dizziness and some occasional nausea that Stiles sometimes had to fight down to avoid puking in a classroom or in the middle of the hall or the cafeteria at school..

And smells were starting to get to him too, like out of nowhere.. BAM!.. the smell of cooked carrots hits him and suddenly he's running for the bathroom to throw up or the smell of the school's salisbury steak hits him and suddenly he wants to tear through the lunch line just so he can eat, pronto, because he's suddenly so hungry he could eat a whole cow..

Stiles deals with the increasingly frequent dizziness and nausea for a week, thinking he's probably coming down with a bug of some kind, after all school is loaded with people carrying all sorts of germs and there's already like six illnesses going around even though school has been back in session for only a month..

But then..

He faints..

It happens so suddenly .. WHAP!.. he hits the floor with a smacking sound as he lands..

The next thing he knows he's waking up dressed in a hospital gown in the Emergency Room of Beacon Hills Memorial Hospital, his dad is standing next to his gurney, holding Stiles' hand with a worried frown and Stiles' best friend, Scott, is standing right beside Stiles' dad and Scott's mom, Melissa, who works as a nurse at the hospital, pulls the curtain aside and steps through and starts talking about tests.

Stiles checks out, because his mom died of fucking Cancer and just the mention of having to get tests done has Stiles fucking terrified, because he's been feeling rundown for weeks and he's been feeling outright ill for almost two whole weeks and the symptoms had been steadily getting worse, so he's scared, he's so fuckung scared and he's kicking himself because he should have told his dad the second he realized he was feeling sick..

Melissa draws some of Stiles' blood and takes some urine making Stiles slightly embarrassed as he realizes that someone had put a cathadar in while he had been unconscious and that they had most likely done so because he had probably wet himself at some point after passing out.. As that was yet another thing, Stiles had noticed, having a full bladder almost constantly, of course, he also had been drinking more juice and water, so there was that.. Maybe it wasn't so bad?.. Maybe he just had Diabetes all of the sudden, Stiles remembers reading somewhere that being thirsty more and having to pee more often might be a symptom of Diabetes and it would fit even the symptoms of dizziness and nausea and Stiles didn't exactly have the most healthy of diets, so, it might be possible that he could develope Diabetes out of the blue..

A few minutes after Melissa went to run the blood and urine to the labs, Stiles' dad aked Scott to run and grab him some coffe, but it was probably less from actually wanting coffee and more from just wanting a minute alone with Stiles..

"Okay.. Honest answer time.." His dad said.. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm scared, dad.." Stiles answered honestly. 

"Me too, kiddo.." His dad replied. "But, no matter what's wrong, I'm right here for you."

~0~

MEANWHILE...

"Thank you for coming Mister Hale, Miss Tate and.. Mister Hale.."

"Please just call me Derek.." Derek Hale stated with a nod..

"Corinne." Corinne Tate corrected with a nod "Miss Tate makes me sound like a kindegarten teacher."

"And you can just call me Peter.." Peter Hale said with an impatient wave of his hand "Now, why are we here?"

"Well, see.. Ten weeks ago I was out on vaccation.." Doctor Shaffe told the three.

"I remember that." Corinne replied "Doctor LeFlore was taking over for you.. He's the one who did the Insemination.."

"Well.. About the Insemination.. You see.. Something went horribly wrong.." Doctor Shaffe stated.

"What do you mean?" Corinne asked "I feel fine."

"That's the thing.. You weren't Inseminated."

"Oh.. You mean it didn't take?" Corinne asked. "Well.. That's simple, Derek and Peter can just give another sperm donation again and we can just try again, right?"

Derek and Peter were nodding that neither of them had no problem donating sperm again but then Doctor Shaffe spoke..

"No.. I mean.. You weren't the one Inseminated.." Doctor Shaffe replied as she pinched the bridge of her nose..

"What does that mean?" Peter asked with an icy tone to his voice.

"You see, someone put the wrong medical file on the wrong door and.. someone.. else.. was accidentally Inseminated with yours and Derek's sperm donations.. and if it took then they're about ten weeks pregnant right now and the baby could be either yours or Dereks or yours AND Derek's if there was Superfecundation.." Doctor Shaffe admitted with a visible cringe..

"DO WHAT?!" Derek, Peter and Corinne all shouted at the same time..

~0~

BACK AT THE EMERGENCY ROOM..

...

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN PREGNANT?!" Both Stiles and his father shouted at the same time.

TBC...


	2. Chapter 2

~0~

"I've never even had sex!" Stiles shouts.

"Stiles.." Stiles' dad says with a hint of parental-warning tone to his voice "What have you done?"

"I haven't ever had sex!" Stiles shouts again and when his dad looks at him with a clear look of disbelief on his face Stiles shouts "I swear!.. Melissa, please, you have to do another test!" Stiles looked to Melissa and pleaded.

"Stiles.. If it had been just a positive through a urine test, sure I could believe it might be a false positive, but I tested both your urine and your blood.. Both say the same thing.." Melissa said gently.

"Well, both tests were wrong!" Stiles shouts hysterically "You have to do them again! Please?!"

"Stiles sweetie.. I know you're scared, but you need to calm down... Now maybe you're just too scared to say how this happened.. Maybe someone took advantage of you and you're just too afraid.." Melissa tried soothingly but Stiles interrupted her..

"NO!.." Stiles interrupted Melissa with a shout.. "I've never had sex.. No one's ever touched me like that, not ever!" Stiles exclaimed frantically "What.. What about about something that's NOT pregnancy but can show up as positive on pregnancy tests?" Stiles asked pleadingly.

Stiles' dad had gone pale at Melissa's suggestion that maybe someone had taken advantage of his son instead of his son having had an actual consentual role in becoming pregnant and now he had grown even more pale as Stiles kept declaring that no one had ever touched him like that and then asked if there was anything that wasn't pregnancy that could show up as a positive on pregnancy tests, because Stiles' father, Noah knew that there were things that could make a pregnancy test come up positive without there actually being a pregnancy and he didn't know if he could handle finding out that Stiles had the exact same sort of Cancer that his wife and Stiles' mother had died of..

"I.." Melissa hesitated as she saw the look of devestation on Noah's face.. "There are a few things that could make pregnancy tests come up positive even if there's no pregnancy.. I'd have to run some more tests to be sure.. But the first thing I have to do.. I'm gonna have to give you an Ultrasound just to be certain, Stiles.."

"Do it.." Stiles said with a firm nod.. "Do anything you have to.. There's absolutely no way that I can be pregnant.." 

Melissa wheeled in a portable Ultrasound Machine and had Stiles cover his bare lower half and pull the hospital gown up to expose his stomach..

Melissa squirted a cold, blue blob of gel onto Stiles' stomach and then took the Ultrasound Wand and began to run it over the lower part of Stiles' abdomen close to his pubic bone..

"Oh, Stiles.." Melissa said sadly.. "Sweetie.."

"What?" Stiles asked sounding frightened..

Melissa turned the screen to face Stiles. "It's a fetus."

"No." Stiles shook his head and pointed at the screen "That is not a fetus, that is a blob.. A blob that could be anything.. It could be a tumor."

"Stiles, honey.. Tumors don't have heartbeats." Melissa replied calmly as she turned the sound on the portable Ultrasound Machine on.

"No, but tumors CAN have their own pulse points and I've heard of tumors having hair and teeth, so don't tell me that, that thing is a fetus, because I have never had sex, I have never been touched like that by anyone and I cannot be pregnant." Stiles stated in a near growl.

"Stiles, I think it's time you give up this charade, son.." Noah told his son gently but firmly "It's obvious that you're pregnant and I understand if you think you have to protect whoever did this to you.."

"Oh.. My.. GOD!" Stiles exclaimed through clenched teeth "I have never been touched like that by ANYONE, EVER.. I have never been touched in any sort of sexual way by anyone other than myself when I sometimes have happy "me time" in the shower, but I have never had sex with anyone and no one but me has ever touched me in any sort of sexual way."

"Well, what am I supposed to believe, Stiles, huh?" Noah asked in irritation "That this is the second coming of Christ, what?!.. What, Stiles?! Huh?.. What am I supposed to believe here because you ARE pregnant and that means that you either had sex with someone or someone took advantage of you against your consent.."

"Dad, I swear.." Stiles cried "Melissa, PLEASE, you have to run more tests, that BLOB on the screen cannot be a baby!"

Noah opened his mouth and was about to say something but then Stiles' phone rang and interrupted him..

Stiles had tears in his eyes.. "Crap.. My phone.. Scott could you hand me my phone?"

Scott, who had been standing off to the side had been taking everything in with ever widening eyes, quietly slunk towards the shelf where Stiles' phone had been put along with Stiles' socks, shoes, clothes, watch, wallet and keys to his jeep, then he cautiously skirted around Stiles' dad to hand Stiles his phone then quickly retreated back to where he was standing and proceeded to look as though he wanted to do nothing more than become invisible because of the way Stiles' dad was suddenly eyeing him like he was somehow the cause of this sudden dillema..

Stiles answered it with a gritty and still tearful sounding "Hello.."

"Stiles, whoever it is, tell them they have to call back, we're sort of in the middle of a family crisis right now." Noah told his son..

"Dad.." Stiles said in a croaking voice.. "Dad, it's the Gynecology Clinic.. They're saying that there was an accident, that something went horribly wrong the last time I was there.. Oh.. God.. Dad.. Dad.. Take the phone.. Talk to these people.. I can't.. I just can't right now.." Stiles stated as he rolled onto his side to face away from his father and started crying in earnest..

Back when Stiles had first started going to doctor's visits alone he had filled out and signed papers stating that the doctors could discuss any of Stiles' personal medical things with his dad..

He could hear his dad start pacing away and then back again, but Stiles wasn't about to look at him, he was just so angry that his dad wouldn't believe him..

Then he heard his dad practically snarl "You mean to tell me that you're the ones who did this to my son? You bet your asses that we're coming down there and you people sure as hell better have a damn good lawyer!" and then Stiles' phone was tossed against a wall where Stiles could hear it shatter.

Stiles sat up and looked at his dad "Did WHAT to me?" Stiles asked "Did they screw up on some tests?.. What's wrong with me?.. Oh god.. It is a tumor, isn't it?.. Oh god I knew it.. I'm gonna die.. I'm gonna die just like mom.." Stiles started sobbing as he curled up back down on the bed on his side facing away from his dad.. "I kept telling you I couldn't be pregnant but you wouldn't believe me, and now I'm gonna die all because the Clinic screwed up their tests.."

Noah stopped pacing and listened to his son's sobbing and continued declarations that he couldn't be pregnant and that he thought he was going to die like his mother... "Oh hell.." He whispered feeling so ashamed of himself.

"You.." Noah tried gently.. There was no easy way to say this.. "Stiles... You are pregnant."

Stiles looked over his shoulder and glared daggers at his father "I have never had sex!" Stiles growled.

"I.. I know.." Noah replied and this had Melissa cocking her head in curiosity, her eyes were wide "I believe you.." Noah said with a heavy sigh.

"The thing is.." Noah looked at Melissa "The last time you were at the Clinic there was a doctor standing in for Doctor Shaffe.."

"Doctor LeFlore?" Stiles asked, his voice was cracking from all of the crying "What about him?.. He was nice, he never did anything improper.." Stiles began..

"No.. Not like that he didn't.. But he did make a huge mistake.." Noah told his son..

"Someone accidentally put the wrong Medical File in the File Holder on the door of the room you were in and put your Medical File in the File Holder on the door next to the room you were in.. The Medical File that Doctor LeFlore ended up reading when he was in to see you said that the patient he was seeing had been scheduled for Insemination, what he didn't know was that he had the wrong File and that the person who had actually been scheduled for the Insemination was in the room right next to the one you were in with your actual file on the door."

"Wait.. Insemination?.. I don't.. What?.. I.." Stiles stammered "No.." Stiles shook his head vehemetely.. "No.. I can't be pregnant... Dad.. I can't be pregnant, I've never had sex.. I've never had sex!"

Now even Melissa looked chagrined because now both she and Noah knew that Stiles had been telling the truth and that Stiles was rightfully shaken and upset over having been doubted by his loved ones and now the poor boy was in shock and denial and that once the reality of the actual truth finally hit him he would be devestated, terrified and probably angry as hell..

"I know, Stiles, I know.." Noah replied as he gathered his son into a gentle hug.. "I'm sorry, Stiles.. I'm so sorry.."

After a few minutes Noah finally unwrapped his arms from around his son and looked to Melissa "Melissa.. Could you help me get Stiles fast-tracked out of here?.. We need to go down to that Clinic so I can tear those bastards apart."

Melissa was shaken out of her shocked stupor "Yeah!.. Yeah.. just.. Just let me take care of getting the paperwork together and see if I can find Stiles some spare clothes to change into.."

"Oh, I have my spare clothes in my backpack!" Scott offered "I didn't go to Lacrosse Practice today, so I didn't end up needing them."

The fact that Scott didn't mention that the reason he hadn't gone to Lacrosse Practice was because he had goe to the hospital to be by Stiles' bedside was one of the reasons that Stiles thought that Scott was the best bro to ever bro..

"Thanks, man.." Stiles grinned at Scott, but it didn't reach his eyes, Stiles was exhausted and feeling emotionally drained..

"No problem.." Scott replied with a dazzling smile that was full of all of his crooked-jawed charm as he dug the clothes out of his backpack.. "The pants might be a little baggy.."

"That's fine, my stomach's all tender right now from puking so much lately anyway." Came Stiles weakly croaked response.

"We'll wait right outside the curtain while you change." Noah told his son as he pulled the curtain aside and allowed Scott and Melissa to step through first, before stepping through all of the way himself Noah looked back at his son "If you feel weak or dizzy at all while standing I want you to call for me immediately.."

"I get it dad.." Stiles stated frustratedly because he was still feeling hurt over the fact that his dad hadn't believed him "All I have to do is pull on a pair of pants and a shirt, how hard can it be?"

"I'm right outside the curtain if you need me." Noah reiterated.

Stiles waved him away and once his dad went the rest of the way through the curtain and closed it behind him, Stiles scooted to the edge of the bed and then put his legs into the legs of the pants, he braced himself, using the bed, to stand up just long enough to pull up the pants and then he sat back on the bed and leaned back and buttoned and zipped them and then he slipped on the shirt.

"Kay, you guys can come back in now." Stiles called out.

Scott and Noah came back to Stiles' side of the curtain.

"Melissa went ahead to get all of the discharge paperwork together." Noah told his son.

"Scott, could you hand me my shoes and all the stuff from the shelf?" Stiles asked, completely ignoring his dad.

Scott nodded and gathered Stiles' things from the shelf including Stiles' clothes which were in a plastic bag..

"Thanks buddy." Stiles said with an appreciative nod at Scott as Scott handed him his stuff.

Scott grinned in reply.

Stiles yawned and laid back against the pillow on the bed, without realizing it he settled into a light doze.

"There's no need to rush.. It's okay if you wanna give him a few more moments before waking him.." Stiles heard Melissa's voice saying.

"Uuuuhhhhhhh.." Stiles groaned awake.. "No need, I'm up.." 

Stiles sat up with a giant yawn and rubbed his eyes.. Melissa was standing just inside the curtain with a wheelchair and his dad was holding a bunch of papers.

"Where's Scott?" Stiles asked.

"I sent him home since you were about to be discharged anyway." Melissa told Stiles.

Stiles nodded and Melissa wheeled the wheelchair closer and helped Stiles get into it..

Noah went ahead and went out so he could pull the car around as Melissa wheeled Stiles past the nurse's station so she could drop off all of the paperwork Noah had signed.

"Ready to get out of here, kiddo?" Melissa asked Stiles.

"Actually, I'm kinda ready for this craptastic day to be over altogether." Stiles replied.

"I don't blame you there. Listen, Stiles, no matter what, I'm here for you and so's your dad..." Melissa began..

"Yeah.. Well, neither of you seemed so here for me when you were both thinking that I somehow did this to myself.."

Melissa winced at that..

"I know.. But even if it had turned out you had gotten pregnany by having sex, Stiles, we would have both still been here for you, it would have just taken us a few minutes for us to get our heads wrapped around it, but you have to know that we both would have come around.."

"That's just it, though.. I can't know that, because dad seemed really ready to jump down my throat.." Stiles stated grumpily as Melissa pushed the wheelchair through the exit.

Noah was already waiting when Melissa got Stiles outside, so Melissa helped Stiles get into the passenger's side of Noah's Police Cruiser.

Melissa gave Stiles a somber look that told him that she was really sorry that she hadn't believed him and that she'd find a way to make it up to him.

Stiles gave her a terse grin that told her that he would be pissed for quite a while but he still loved her so of course he would eventually forgive her.

Melissa made sure that Stiles got himself buckled in and then she shut the passenger door.

Noah waited for Melissa to start pushing the wheelchair back inside and then he pulled the Police Cruiser away from the curb.

~0~

AT DOCTOR SHAFFE'S CLINIC..

Doctor Shaffe had sent Derek, Peter and Corinne out of her office so that she could make a call to her patient that had wound up accidentally Inseminated, what Doctor Shaffe had forgotten was that Derek and Peter were Werewolves and that Corinne was a WereCoyote and that they could hear everything she had said over the phone..

The second that Peter and Derek heard that the person who had been Inseminated with their sperm donations that had been meant for Corinne was on their way to the clinic they bolted outside because they wanted a look at the person who might be carrying the child that was meant to be Corinne's and Corinne hadn't been far behind them.

A police cruiser pulled up and the Sheriff of Beacon Hills stepped out..

The Sheriff rounded the side and pulled a scrawny, rumpled, teenager, out of the car..

Derek, Peter and Corinne stepped aside, waiting for the person who might be pregnant with Peter's and/or Derek's pup or pups, not realizing that the boy that passed smelled like a pregnant Pack Member..

Doctor Shaffe called Derek, Peter and Corinne back.. The possibly pregnant patient had somehow gotten passed them.

"This is Sheriff Stilinski." Doctor Shaffe introduced the trio when they entered.. "And this is his son, Stiles.. It was confirmed this morning that Stiles is pregnant due to the accidental Insemination of your Sperm Donations.. Stiles and his father gave me permission to inform you three seeing as how you three were just as affected by our mistake as Stiles was.."


End file.
